So Sorry
by lovgravanime14
Summary: I'm so sorry for anything I might have done/YUNJAE/BL/DLDR/Oneshoot


Author : lovgrafanime14

Main pair : Yunjae

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

"_For everytime you had to go asleep alone…"_

Seorang namja cantik tengah berbaring di kasurnya tanpa bisa menutup matanya. Jemarinya mencengkram erat sisi ranjang yang biasanya diisi oleh sang kekasih. Sisi itu kini hanya menawarkan kekosongan padanya. Tak ada kehangatan, tak ada cinta yang tertinggal. Sepi, ia sangat kesepian saat ini. Dan hanya satu orang baginya yang bisa mengisi kekosongan itu.

"Yun…aku merindukanmu.."

"_For everytime I tried to rush you off the phone…"_

"Yun, kau kapan pulang heum? Aku merin—"

"_Jae, saat ini aku sedang sibuk. Aku harus pergi."_

"T—tapi Yun—"

"_Maaf Jae, akan aku telepon nanti oke."_

Klik!

Jaejoong menatap layar handphone nya hampa. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan betapa ia merindukan kekasihnya itu. Ingin mendengar suara kekasihnya sebentar saja. Setidaknya untuk menutupi sedikit kerinduan yang sudah menggunung dalam hatinya. Tapi…

"_For everytime I said something to make you cry…"_

"Yah Jae! Aku sungguh tak pernah berselingkuh dengan wanita itu! kami hanya makan bersama. Itu saja. Kau tahu ia adalah temanku."

"Tapi Yun, kau memeluk wanita itu tadi."

"Lalu apa salahnya? Itu hanya bentuk pertemanan. Kau terlalu possesive Jae."

"Aku ini kekasihmu Yun. Wajar jika aku merasakan cemburu. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku?"

"Aku selalu mencoba mengerti dirimu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri Jae? Tidak bisakah kau juga mengerti diriku?"

"Yun…"

"Sudahlah, aku lelah denganmu Jae…"

Dan Yunho berlalu meninggalkan apartement mereka berdua meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah terisak perih, "Hiks, mengapa seperti ini yun?"

"_Now that all is said and done, I can't deny…"_

'Bugh!'

Yunho memukul setir mobilnya dengan perasaan kalut. Bukannya ia tadi tidak menyadari sang kekasih yang menangis di belakangnya saat ia meninggalkan kekasihnya itu di apartement yang biasa mereka tempati bersama. Ia tahu, sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan pada Jaejoong dan ia sangat menyesal. Ingin rasanya ia kembali pada kekasihnya dan menghentikan tangisnya, memeluknya erat dan menghapus semua kesakitan yang ia torehkan pada Jaejoong. Namun ia juga menyadari bahwa saat ini pikirannya masih dipenuhi emosi. Terlalu lelah. Ya, ia terlalu lelah. Tidak, bukan karena Jaejoong. Pekerjaannya yang semakin menumpuk sebagai penyebab utama dan sangat menguras tenaga dan emosinya. Sehingga tanpa sadar melimpahkan emosi itu pada kekasihnya, yang sangat ia cintai.

"Mianhae Jae..Jeongmal mianhae…"

.

.

"Jae hyung lihatlah, itu Yunho hyung di tv."

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari rajutan yang sedang ia buat. Lalu menuruti permintaan Kim Junsu yang sedang menunjuk kearah tv. Hatinya seakan menghangat sekaligus sakit secara bersamaan. Disana, kekasihnya sedang bersiap untuk perform. Sendirian. Tanpa ditemani sang maknae seperti biasanya. Nafasnya seakan tercekat saat sang kekasih Yunho tersenyum lembut pada kamera. Entah mengapa ia merasakan senyum itu seperti ditunjukkan kearahnya.

"Ne..sebenarnya lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang disana yang sangat aku cintai."

Para penonton yang hadir dalam acara itu terdengar riuh. Jaejoong hanya terdiam walaupun pikirannya seakan tidak terfokus. Ia kembali menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku…begini ehm, akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari sudah bersikap tidak baik padanya dan menyakitinya. Dan aku mengaku salah dan sangat menyesal padanya atas sikapku yang mungkin sangat keterlaluan padanya."

Lalu wajah Yunho kembali terfokus kepada kamera setelah beberapa saat tadi perhatiannya tertuju pada penonton, "Dan jika kau melihat dan mendengarkanku saat ini. Kumohon, aku benar-benar menyesal atas semua yang telah aku perbuat padamu. Percaya atau tidak, aku akan selalu membutuhkanmu dan mencintaimu. Jadi, kumohon tetaplah berada disisiku dan menemaniku. Saranghae…" katanya dengan senyuman hangat yang selalu Jaejoong sukai dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Perlahan, doe eyes miliknya tertutup saat alunan musik yang dibawakan sang kekasih mulai menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"I'm so sorry for anything I might have done.  
And I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt the only one,  
And I'm sorry, the best laid plans sometimes fall through,  
For anything that I might've done, I apologize to you.  
For anything that I might've done, I apologize to you…"

Tanpa sadar air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Hatinya kembali menghangat dan darahnya berdesir menikmati sensasi damai yang menyenangkan untuknya. Ia tahu, Yunho akan selalu mencintainya. Ia hanya perlu percaya akan hal itu.

'_Yun, tanpa kau meminta maaf pun, aku akan selalu memaafkanmu. Sebut saja aku gila. Tapi mungkin rasa cintaku untukmu terlalu besar sehingga dengan mudah menghapus kesakitan yang aku yakin tak sengaja kau torehkan padaku. Nado saranghae Yun…'_

END

Hehe, aku lagi jatuh cinta sama lagunya 'So Sorry' nya Brian Mcknight sehabis ngedengerin om Yoochun nyanyiin lagu ini(walaupun cuma sepenggal). Lagu itu bener-bener nyesek abis dan langsung menyelusup(?) ke hati. Dan setelah melihat lirik lagunya, tercetuslah ide ini. Mian, kalau ancur ^^


End file.
